


Innocence

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: innocence.
> 
> 'Childhood Is the Kingdom Where Nobody Dies' is by Edna St. Vincent Millay, 1937.
> 
> Please note, this is not my headcanon for the Doctor and Rose's life in Pete's World, just where my muse went.

“Is mummy going to die?”

Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies. The Doctor recalls reading that in a book. Looking into Alli’s tear stained face, he wipes them away before picking her up and rocking her. He’s brought her in first, before little Jack. 

He’d explained about the appendectomy but clearly his reassurances had gone by the wayside at the sight of her mum unconscious and surrounded by tubes. 

He’s glad that today her childhood, her very innocence will be maintained.

“Not for a long time sweetheart.”

At that moment, the familial bond flares and Rose opens her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the angst. Thanks to Caedmon for reassuring me. :)


End file.
